Honey Bee
by PeaceLoveAndAcoustics
Summary: Alfred F. Jones is addicted. His addiction of choice? Crack cocaine. But, how will his addiction alter his relationships? Please read and Review!


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AXIS POWERS HETALIA OR ITS CHARACTERS

A smirk crept his lips as his blue eyes danced over his white treasure. Blue eyes scanned the bag over and over, making sure that it was just right. But the bag did not seem to be contaminated-no, rather the contents in the little zip-lock bag had been sealed shut, the powder that threaten to spill as pure as freshly fallen snow. The blonde emptied a spec of powder from the bag, dug into his front pocket, and retrieved a small, rusty, lethal razor blade. Bringing the blade to the edge of the table, he quickly and carefully cut the small amount into two very fine lines.

America felt his heart race with joy as he brought his nose down to the line, and, as quickly as it appeared, the powdery substance raced up his nostril. The blonde jerked his head up abruptly, quickly rubbing the evidence off of his nose.

Out of sheer panic, his blue orbs dashed over to the clock. The American only had five minutes before his brother, Canada, would be home. The American nation shrugged, lowered himself to the table's level, and again snorted the powder.

Oh, what a rush he felt!

The sheer rush of doing something completely illegal and immoral, having to do such a deed behind your family's back while they watch you struggle through simple, every day tasks. Deep in his mind, he knew that they had to know. How couldn't they have? Unless they were completely oblivious to his drug problem, or they chose to ignore it.

His drug of choice?

Coke.

And what if they were ignoring him? What if they knew about it, but weren't telling him that it was a wrong thing to do? White knuckles griped the sides of his head, fingers locking in blonde locks, pulling hard out of frustration.

They were playing with him. They knew all along. France, England, Canada...they all wanted to see the downfall of him. Whether it be with him lying dead on the floor due to an over dose, or going to a rehab facility.

The digits pulled tighter and tighter, Alfred could feel his hair being ripped out of his scalp. His fingers made their way down to his knees, drawing them closer to his chest. Disposing of Texas by tossing them to the side, he tightly squeezed his eyes shut, trying to picture what life was like before his addicition.

Innocent times, cheerful smiles, family meetings that didn't feel like interventions every single time that they were together.

He was a simple minded moron. Alfred knew what he had to do; he was just too stupid to grab the chances to do it.

"Alfred?" A voice called out, knocking on the door. Another blonde, yet quieter blonde entered the door way. "Are you in here?"

"Get...get out!"

"Alfred! Dear God, what have you been doing in here?" Matthew cried out, running to his brother side. "My God...you're shaking!"

"I said get out!" Alfred screamed, grabbing the razor blade, cutting his younger sibling in the face.

Matthew let out a cry of agony, and took a step back. Holding his cheek, he felt the warm, crimson liquid seep through his fingers. "What the hell are you doing?"

" Honey Bee, don't you wanna have fun?" Alfred asked, standing up. " Honey Bee, come to me. We'll have loads of fun, you'll see~" The teen sang, inching his way towards his brother.

'Honey Bee...?' The other teen thought, still holding his wounded cheek. "Who are you talking about, Al?"

"Why, Honey Bee, don't be so naive. I'm talking about you!"

"I-I'm not this 'Honey Bee', Al. My name is Matthew, you know that!"

Alfred shook his head from side to side. " Tsk, tsk, tsk. Honey Bee, are you trying to deny me? You know you're my darlin'."

"Get away from me!" Matthew shouted, running down the stairs. The Canadian made his way to the kitchen, spotting England and France in deep discussion. "Dad! Papa!"

"What is it, Matthew?" England asked, sipping from his tea cup.

"Why is your cheek bleeding?" France asked, glancing at the boy. "Did you and your brother get into a fight?"

"Yeah, but Al had a razor blade!"

"Why would your brother need a razor blade?" Arthur questioned.

"He's been using! Al's been using!"

"What?" The British nation cried out, standing up. "You can't be serious! He said he quit that stuff months ago!"

"It's true, he said that he quit for good!" Francis agreed.

"Well, I'm telling you the truth! He's at it again!" The Canadian raced out of the kitchen, and ran back up the stairs to Alfred's room.

Alfred was laying on his bed, his eyes aprkling when the Canadain entered the room. " Honey Bee! You've come back! Oh, and look! Baby Doll and Sweet Pea are here!" Alfred exclaimed, pointed to Francis and Arthur.

"Alfred, you need to stop," Arthur said, cautiously walking into the room. "You said you stopped using months ago."

" Baby Doll, you know I can't quit the monster. Partyin' with the monster...it's amazing."

"We're packing your bags and shipping you off to a facility first thing in the morning, end of discussion."

" Okay, Baby Doll. Whatever you say. Honey Bee will protect me 'till the end." Alfred watched as the others left the room, and quickly got off of his bed. " Honey Bee, where do ya' think yer goin'?

Canada froze. "I-I'm gonna leave now..."

America smirked, and pushed him onto the table, powder flying everywhere. " No, you're not. The fun is just beginning." 


End file.
